I Love You Maybe
by dragonkitty1
Summary: Ryou loves Bakura, but it only seems that Bakura wants to sleep with him. Ryou then hatches a plan to make the tomb robber jealous. MM Yaoi!
1. Default Chapter

Ryou had come home from school and planned on getting his homework done right away so that he could spend time with his yami, Bakura. He sat at his desk taking out the homework assignments that was due the next day.  
  
An hour later he was finished and he took out his ring to call out his yami. When he came out he squealed out of joy and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Why the hell are you so happy?" Bakura asked Ryou. He shoved him off of him and threw him onto the bed. Ryou picked him self up and pouted. Ryou picked himself up and pouted.  
  
"Why are you so mean? I was just happy to see you. I couldn't wait until I got home to see you, to talk, to..." he trailed off his words were no longer audible.  
  
"To what?" To sleep with me." A wiry smile graced his face, and he ranhis fingers through his hair as if to say he didn't care."Damn, ever since I took your virginity you've been so damn clingy." Ryou was hurt by his comment.  
  
"But I...I thought that you said." Ryou remembered Bakura over him telling him that everything will be alright that first time and when it was all over he distinctly remember him saying that he loved him, but then again he was tired maybe he did hear him wrong.  
  
"What's wrong love? You look so sad." Bakura went over to him and took his hand. He lifted him up and brought him closer to his body.   
  
Ryou looked up int those familiar eyes and felt himself blush. He looked away and hoped that Bakura didn't notice. He felt as though showing his affections were not to be shown outside of those few times they were intimate.  
  
But why did he feel that way? He has been spending too much time aroundhim. He thought as he was thrown to the bed by his lover. He never says a kind word unless he wants sex or is getting sex. This must stop he confessed, but how. Bakura was too busy sucking on his neck and taking off his shirtto notice that his partner's mind was else were. As Bakura was kissingdown his stomach he formulated a plan, but right now he will let Bakura get away with this attitude.  
  
For a change a evil smile was upon Ryou's face, and he was going to like his plan. It will be so much fun!

A.N: This was my first Yugioh fanfic. So if it seems like it sucks that is why. Tell me ho it is please R&R. 


	2. Plans

After Bakura had his fun Ryou walked to his friend's yugi house. He looked in the driveway and  
  
saw that Yami's car was parked in the driveway."Ha ha just like I predicted." Ryou said while  
  
rubbing his hands together in a malicious way. He approached the door and began to knock upon it.  
  
He waited for a while until he heard a familiar voice call out.  
  
"Who is it?" It was Yugi's voice.  
  
"It's me Yugi. I want to talk to you about something." Yugi opened the door to let Ryou come in. As  
  
Ryou came in he saw Yami come downstairs in a towel.  
  
"Who was that at the door, Yugi?" Yami adjusted his towel when he noticed that it was slipping off  
  
of his hips. When he looked up he saw Ryou. "OH, hi Ryou. How are you doing?"  
  
"Other than this small problem I have I'm fine." Ryou let out an exasperated sigh, and leaned against  
  
the nearest wall to him.  
  
"What is your problem Ryou? You look sad. I don't want you to be so sad. As a matter of fact me  
  
and Yami will do anything to make you happy." Ryou's eyebrow twitched. "Won't we Yami?" Yugi  
  
turned to face Yami who was still on the stairs.  
  
"Sure we will. It depends though." He whispered under his breath. Yami gave Ryou a suspicious  
  
look. For some reason he couldn't trust Ryou all the way. Even though Ryou was giving him his best  
  
puppy dog eyes. He thought noone could be that innocent.  
  
"Yami, Yugi will you help me please I have a problem with my 'Kura. But I want you two to come  
  
over to my house to help me."  
  
"What do you want us to do?" Yugi asked him.  
  
"Well it's like this. I want him to be really jealous so that he can confess his love for me." Yami gave  
  
him a look of uncertainly.  
  
"What do you want us to do exactly?" Yami came downstairs to face Ryou.  
  
"I want you to help make my 'Kura jealous, and he doesn't really like you anyway so myplan should  
  
work." He smiled at Yami innocently, and made his lip pout. Even though Yami wasn't in the mood  
  
for his childish ploys.  
  
" What do you want us to do Ryou?" Yugi seemed very willing to help. This of course made Ryou  
  
very happy.  
  
"I want it to seem like we had a threesome, and I want Bakura to get so jealous that he confesses his  
  
undying love for me."  
  
"Um...that will be easy just tell him that you did have a threesome I'm pretty sure he would believe  
  
you." Yugi looked at him and sighed.  
  
"I tried that already and he laughed at me saying that there was no way that anyone would want me.  
  
So I have to convince him, and that includes you being at the scene of the crime." Yugi and Yami  
  
looked at each other.  
  
"Go on." Yami shouldn't of asked he knew not to.  
  
"So when he gets home I want all of us to be naked in the bed as if we really all had sex with each  
  
other." Ryou smiled sweetly knowing that this part of his plan was the riskiest of it all.  
  
"And wouldn't Bakura attack us knowing that we sexed his abiou?" Ryou looked at Yami of course  
  
he knew that this scenario was a possibility but to be honest he didn't care.  
  
"Bakura can be calm down easily enough with a few words." Ryou looked at the gentleman hoping  
  
that they would fall for the lie.  
  
"Yami lets do this it sounds fun. We'll be able to see Bakura shed some sort of emotion for Ryou."  
  
Yami gave Yugi a confirming smile. Who was he to deny his Yugi some fun. "We'll do it." Yugi  
  
stated happily shaking the hand of Ryou as an evil shadow was cast over his eyes. oh you'll do it  
  
alright Yugi.  
  
Yami headed up to change into an outfit knowing well that the clothes that he was wearing were just  
  
going to come off anyway. When he came downstairs he saw the pair ready to leave. When they left  
  
the house he kept looking back at Ryou who still had that damn smile on his face, but even so it still  
  
sounded like fun.  
  
When they entered the home that Ryou shared with Bakura a strong smell of vanilla hit him. He  
  
laughed knowing that the scent of vanilla got Ryou off (Bakura told him this in previous  
  
conversations), but why was it around.  
  
"You two make your way upstairs to the bed and get naked while I do a few things down here." He  
  
watched as the two tri-haired teens go upstairs as he headed for the kitchen.  
  
In the kitchen Ryou got out some of Bakura's thought to be hidden alcohol and poured it into a  
  
pitcher of lemon-aid. He smiled at his handy work. "There is no way in hell he is going to think that  
  
we really had sex, unless we really have sex. So I'm going to make that happen. Bwa ha ha ha ha. I  
  
should stop that" Ryou laughed. "And the whole talking to myself thing too." He walked upstairs  
  
with the pitcher and glasses.  
  
When he entered the room he saw that the two of his friends were in a romantic embrace. Yami had  
  
his arms wrapped around Yugi's small waist, and had his tongue deliciously licking an area of his  
  
neck. While Yugi stood there naked making very wanton noises urging him to continue.   
  
A.N. I started this on aff.net(just in case it looks familiar) , and forgot about it for a while, but I  
  
decided to start it again. tell me what you think R&R. 


End file.
